Ava's story
by Rivvy girl
Summary: Ava has been stuck in the under world for 9 years. She gets out and goes to camp half blood but Hades is trying to get her back. Why does Hades want Ava there so much? Can Ava stay out of the underworld. first fanfic please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I curled into a tighter ball, pulling my knees to my chest until it almost hurt to breath. Heavy footsteps paced around the outside of the carriage. I held my breath and hoped my pounding heartbeat wouldn't give me away.

The footsteps paused right beside the trunk and my blood seemed to freeze in my veins in an effort to remain silent. The sound of fingers fumbling with the latch made my heart hit the roof of my mouth. Every muscle and organ in my body screamed in fear of being discovered. This was my one chance, I couldn't let it be swept away now.

"Sir!" Called a female voice outside the cab. The voice was slightly muffled, but I would have recognized it anywhere. Persephone! My heart gave a hopeful tap in my chest.

"Sorry sir, that's just my luggage and things." She wasn't entirely lying. Three earthy green suitcases flanked me on all sides, making the trunk smell of flowers in full bloom, the trade mark of Persephone.

"I'm really in a bit of a hurry…could we speed things along?" Persephone pressed when the guard continued to unclasp the latch. I could hear that special tone of voice in her and imagined her eternally youthful eyelashes batting coyly.

My heart gave another tap, but I still had my doubts if even Persephone could flirt an undead guard into overlooking his duties. Underworlders tended to be a little on the stiff side.

The guard gave a grunt and I let out a huge breath. I had to remember to tell Persephone of my new found respect for her…gift. She was probably the only person I knew who could rob a bank armed only with her womanly charms. Then again, being a Goddess tended to provide a certain alluring aura.

The carriage shivered as I assumed Persephone climbed into the driver's seat. A whip cracked and suddenly the carriage jerked to life. The wooden wheels cracked and squealed as they trundled along the rough floor, jostling the trunk and making the suitcases bump back and forth, more than once leaning their significant volume on my person. A thundering sound I soon realized were the hoofbeats of the pegasus pulling team shook the carriage. They started to grow in pace and the carriage gained speed. Then, all at once the carriage leapt off the ground and gravity loosed it's hold. The sudden falling stillness made my stomach turn somersaults. I could hear the beating of wings as the pegasus pulled on the reins, bounding skyward, with the wooden carriage tagging behind.

My whole body seemed to melt as the tension left my limbs and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had still been holding. Letting my heart rate settle back down, I tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

The air that was coming in through the latch still felt cold and damp, evident that we weren't out of the underworld yet. But at least we were moving. I could almost feel the distance between me and the exit closing quickly. I leaned my head against the trunk backboard and closed my eyes. Then, like an invisible curtain had been crossed, the atmosphere changed. The black behind my eyes lids was tinted a slight pink, as a bright light entered the trunk. My eyes flew open in a heartbeat and I looked over to the latch. A tiny sliver of bright golden light shimmered through the crack of the trunk door, casting a yellow-white line on the floor. I reached my hand, and the light wrapped around my fingers. Warmth, real sunlit warmth graced my hand and a slight lump formed in my throat. For the first time in nine years, the sun had finally risen. Even the tiny sliver of light was enough for my sunrise, for I knew, that a new day had arrived. Today, I was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

_**here is the next part enjoy**_

**Three taps on the back of the trunk let me know it was safe to come out. I pulled the string that Persephone had tied to the inside of the latch so I could let it loose when we needed. The latch popped open with a click, and I pushed the trunk lid up until blue sky filled my entire view. It was breathtaking. Although I was still unaccustomed to the sunlight surrounding me, and my eyes watered both from exposure and from the wind whipping around me, I wouldn't have shut the trunk for anything. I took a deep breath of clean fresh air and was dizzy from pure exhilaration. My hair flapped around me in the breeze after so long of still, dead, underworld air. The chill that had taken hold of the center of my bones for nine long years finally seeped away. After such a long time, I finally felt **_**Alive**_**. **

**Once I had gotten hold of my senses, I clambered over the trunk and slid into the seat beside Persephone. She glanced over at me and beamed. She looked like a teenage girl in that moment. Her smile was an infectious plague and instantly the rest of my nerves evaporated and I gave over to a grin. Persephone was the only person that could really get me to smile.**

"**I can't believe we did it!" She gushed excitedly.**

"**Me neither." I confessed.**

"**Oh Ava," Persephone sighed contentedly and squeezed my shoulder. "You really did it."**

**I couldn't help a smile of satisfaction. A feat that only heroes of legend had accomplished, like Hercules, Orpheus, and Odysseus, I too had finally escaped the very grasp of the underworld. I shook my head and nudged Persephone. "**_**We**_ **did it."**

**Persephone chuckled giddily. "Well, yes, but I do this once a year. This time though, you finally get to come with me. It's just too bad you won't come to see Demeter. I'm sure she'd love you!"**

"**Parse, you know I have to get to Camp Halfblood."**

**Persephone sighed. "I know, I just don't see why you have to do it now! Couldn't you wait a few months, or six?"**

"**No." I said firmly. "Hades will be looking for me as soon as he realizes I'm gone. Camp Halfblood is the only place I can really be safe."**

"**If you're so sure…" Persephone muttered.**

"**Of course I am. I am a demigod after all."**

"**A demigod of Hades. Your father isn't exactly on high ground with the rest of Olympus."**

**A worm of doubt wriggled inside of my gut. "What other choice do I have?"**

"**You could come-"**

"**No, I'd be caught before you could say 'Dandelion." **

"**Terrible weed…" Persephone muttered.**

"**I'm sorry, but Camp Halfblood is my only choice."**

**Persephone sighed but didn't argue. "Alright, just know I'll miss you."**

**A pang of sadness hit a chord in my heart. "I know, I'll miss you too…"**

**Persephone was like my mother, grandmother, best friend and fairy godmother all rolled into one. I couldn't believe that this might be the last goodbye we ever exchanged… sure she had to leave once a year for six whole months, but then I had always had the knowledge that she would return next winter. This time just felt more permanent.**

"**You had better get some sleep. We won't be arriving for a couple of hours." Parse commented, her eyes still on the skyline. Even by Chariot, California to New York is a long ride.**

**The gentle rocking of the chariot, and the soft flapping of the pegasus wings made it easy to let my eyelids fall closed. Soon, the bright blue world around me fell away as I lapsed into an an easy sleep.**

_Early sunlight lit up my mom's face, making her dark brown hair shine. Trees passed in a blur as the car sped along the empty road. Sitting shotgun, I swung my feet to the song on the radio. It was my favorite at the time. Mom laughed as I began to sing along in my silly 5 yr old voice. She joined in, her rich alto harmonizing with my young soprano. In that moment, everything was perfect. But then that moment ended. _

_The crash report blamed it on a freak sink hole in the road. Whatever it was, we never even saw it coming. The front of the car suddenly dipped and connected to the pavement with a squeal of metal and asphalt. The whole car tipped forward like a teeter totter with only one rider. I was ejected from my seat, and my head crashed straight through the windshield. The lights in my head went out on impact with the glass as it shattered all around me, cutting my face arms and shoulders like tissue paper. I thought I should have heard my mom cry out, but I never did. I hit the pavement and it burned holes in my side. I wish it had ended there like in a nightmare, where you woke up before hitting the ground, but it didn't.I laid there, helpless, feeling the wet blood pour onto the road. I wanted to move, to cover all my cuts with a bandaid like mom always did when I was hurt, but my body wasn't working. Breathing hurt, all the air would catch in my throat and choke me before leaving in a whoosh that made my burning ribs jerk and shudder. I was bent at an angle that didn't feel right, my spine twisted too far to the right. I waited for the sirens. They always came in the movies. I waited for them to carry me away, to where they would save us and make it better. But they never did. I remember how the world slipped away slowly, all of the colors fading into black white and crimson. Then, as my heartbeat went silent, everything turned dark._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy and tell me what you think**

A hand grasped my shoulder. I jumped awake, starled. Wheeling in my seat, I looked up into Persephone's concerned face. Her youthful face looked older and wise, like the face of a mother.

"Sorry." I murmured, looking away. It always embarrassed me when Parse caught me dreaming. I knew that the nightmares could sometimes cause me to mumble or toss.

Persephone looked back at the sky line, but a glance at me from the side of her eye let me know she was still concerned. "It's alright. It's just…" Persephone sighed as if searching for the politest word. "Worrying."

"You shouldn't be the one to worry Parse." I said quietly.

"But you know I do." She said with a shake of her head. The nightmares had been a plague since I was small. Parse was one of the only people to know about them.

I smiled sadly. "They're getting better." I added, trying to comfort her.

"You shouldn't be having them at all. No child should go through such terrible nightmares!"

"It's okay." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She kept staring at the sky, her eyes bright with frustration and concern. It always took me by surprise to see how much she could care. Parse reached a hand to her shoulder and patted my fingers.

"I know, you've always been a strong girl. It's just sad to see how strong you have to be sometimes. A child should never have to carry her own iron armor."

We sat for a moment, taking comfort from each other. Then Parse took hold of the reins with both hands again.

"We should be getting close." She said, shifting the conversation.

I looked down at the green-grey patchwork earth below. Tree's covered almost everything, like the waves on a viridian ocean. Probably Demeter getting ready for her daughter to return. "Where are we right now?"

"Just east of Pennsylvania." She replied. "Are you sure about this?"

I paused for a moment. The sudden doubt brought on by Persephone's question caught me by surprise. Was I ready? "Yes." I answered strongly. Camp Halfblood or bust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is a long one to make up for such a short one last time**

Cloud watching got boring after the first ten minutes. But far below, the world was full of new sights sounds, and smells. Just thinking that I hadn't seen a real car in nine years, made me want to jump up and down whenever a shiny beetle-like speck appeared below. I had finally returned to human life. I could still imagine the house I lived in with my mom before… before we visited my Father. I could still see it's little brick flower bed in the center of the lawn, and the old plum tree with it's three branches arranged in a perfect nook for sitting. The old stairs inside that were steep enough to slide down on one of my mom's giant pillows and the cupboard underneath them. The yellow kitchen, where mom would always bake her famous pomegranate lemon spice cake for christmas every year. It all seemed like such a long time ago. Like a whole new world that bore only slight connection to the one I left.

"Ava!" Persephone cried suddenly. I turned to see what was wrong, but her beaming smile told me that something was certainly right, not wrong.

She giggled and jumped excitedly in her seat. "Okay, okay, close your eyes…"

"Parse-" I began incredulously.

"Please? Just do it for me?"

I sighed by put a hand over my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

"Okay, now wait for iiiiit!"

I felt the carriage began to turn, and then tip as we swooped lower. Landing? I asked myself, heart in mouth. The chariot dropped still lower, and suddenly, the wheels hit the ground with a slight bump. I heard Parse getting out of her seat, and almost took my hand off my eyes to follow her.

"Don't you dare." Parse commanded with mock firmness. I felt her hand take my free one, and help me from the chariot.

"Stand here." She said, guiding me with my shoulders. Her hand took my face and turned it towards something. Something like the smell of strawberries wafted past me on a warm breeze.

Parse's firm hands took hold of my shoulders."Okay… Open your eyes."

At first all I saw was a large valley. Some trees skirted one side, while another side gave way to a white sand beach bordering the ocean. A large lake dominated the middle. Then I saw the Big house. The sky blue paneling contrasted with the deep green all around it, making it stand out like a big blue watermelon amidst the strawberry fields. The white deck around it gave a full view to the rest of the camp.

The huge bowl was packed with buildings, all of them looking like something from an old history book. A ring of small cabins circled a large firepit. Each one was different, though all shared the same strangeness of design. Beyond them, a huge fully colomed coliseum stood in all it's greek glory, oblivious that it was really in New York. Directly below, a large stone amphitheater opened it's wide spread of benches to us.

"Parse…" I gasped, lost for words. Persephone smiled and shook my shoulders slightly.

"I knew you'd love it." She replied softly.

The camp was like something from a dream. I'd had so many about this place. But finally being here, I almost felt he need to pinch myself.

"It hard to believe that I'm actually here." I choked out, laughing slightly. "But now that I am, I…" The scramble of emotions in my head didn't seem to have a proper word that could describe them. Parse smiled, showing me she understood. Best friends and mother figures seem to have that ability.

"I know. Me too." She said. Her warm steady eyes seemed to contrast with my soup of swirling emotions.

I looked back at the camp, so perfect, yet so perfectly unfamiliar. "At least when I was in the underworld, I always knew where you were, and what bed I'd be sleeping in, and the people… or lack thereof, who were around. Now…" Everything came crashing in, and a large weight suddenly attached itself to my heart and dragged it to the soles of my feet.

Parse smiled again and shook her head. Her hand took it's place on my shoulder again, bringing my gaze back to hers."Ava, I know you, and I know you'll be fine. You're my girl who's literally been to heck and back. I think you'll manage summer camp."

"Demigod summer camp." I added doubtfully.

Parse only smiled bigger. "Exactly."

I wanted to argue more. My doubts and fears had all congealed into a hundred excuses that I wanted to fling out. But I knew that beyond my fear, was my unstoppable dream of finally getting to Camp Halfblood. Parse was right, nothing would stop me now. I took a deep breath and let it out, hoping the oxygen could calm the butterflies in my stomach.

Persephone's hand squeezed my shoulder once more. Her green eyes sparkled with a light I'd come to think of as sunlight, captured in her gaze. It had been the only sun I ever saw in those nine long years. "Camp halfblood is where you belong." She quoted back to me. "Afterall, you are a demigod."

A lump suddenly formed in my throat. I looked at my friend, and realized that she too, was getting misty eyed. I was sort of happy not to be the only one crying, but seeing the moisture in her eyes only made the lump clench harder. I leaned forward, and Parse instinctively opened her arms to envelop me in one of her wonderful hugs. Earthy warmth surrounded me, and the butterflies in my gut suddenly evaporated. Tears leaked from my eyes, dripping down my cheeks and leaving deep grass green streaks on Persephone's lime green sundress. I could feel her own hot tears mingling in my hair. I gave a final squeeze, and let go, leaning back to look at Parse again.

"Thanks, you know." I began. The words in my head seemed to have become gluey and stuck to my tounge. " For everything. I don't know what I would have done all that time without you." Time was moving too fast, and even just 'goodbye' seemed like too long of a word to say.

Parse smile knowingly, and I knew the message had come across.

"I love you too." She said, and gave me another hug, quicker this time, but fully expressive of both of our feelings. I would miss her, more than I could say. And she would miss me more than anything. But life went on, and both of us had separate paths.

Parse suddenly perked. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She pulled something from a pocket in her robe. She held it out to me between her thumb and pointer finger. A band of silver glittered in the late sun. "Here, I want you to have this."

I reached out and took the small silver ring from her. It was small, as if built for a child, but easily slipped onto my pinkie. The band was a bright silver, not exactly reflective, just bright. In the center, the band tapered into a twist at both ends, curling around a bright ruby pomegranate, with silver leaves that lifted slightly off the ring.

"Parse, what is this for?" I asked, perplexed. Another few tears streaking down my face. I hiccuped slightly.

"Do you remember how I came to serve in Hade's court for half of every year?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Well yeah." I responded. "You were tricked into eating a… pomegranate." Realization finally dawned.

Parse nodded and a slightly sad looking smile played with her features, making her look much older than usual. "Yes, just as I will never leave Hades court, I will never leave you." She stretched out her hand to show me an identical ring on her pointer finger. "It's a promise I cannot break to either of you. Only, with one of you I would never want to break that tie."

I looked down at the ring, wrapping a finger around the cool metal band. The leaves pricked the pad of my finger slightly, like a pinch, ensuring that this was all still real.

"Thank you." I murmured. Parse smiled once more, the trace of sadness no longer evident.

"This won't be the last time we see each other." She promised.

"Okay. I'll hold you to that." I answered, laughing slightly so I wouldn't need to cry more.

"Goodbye Darling. And good luck."

"You too." I said. I fingered the ring again and took a deep breath.

Persephone straightened and took a step back. I wanted to step back towards her, like a scared child sticking to their mother, but I could also feel the pull of Camp Halfblood growing stronger.

Persephone saw I was ready to part, and returned to the carriage. She got in, and looked back at me.

"I'll see you when the summer starts to turn again."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. She took the reins in both hands and slapped them lightly. The Pegasi stood at attention. I stood back, watching as time slipped from my fingers. One end and one beginning, about to be sewn together. I raised my hand, the silver ring shining in the late sun. Persephone tapped the reins again, and a team of white wings unfurled against the peachy sky. Hoofs beat the turf, and then the carriage was airborne, a distant speck, with one tiny speck of silver light winking back at me. Persephone's ring, tapped out a special morse code only I could understand. A promise I knew would never be broken.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I stood up on the ridge, just watching the camp. Occasionally, I saw a camper or two… but every time I did, I found myself sinking lower on the ridge. I didn't know why I was hiding, or what from, but I only left my post when the sun had nearly sunken from the sky. In all of my day dreams and visions, I had never imagined myself sneaking into Camp Halfblood like a thief in the night, but now, I couldn't bear to do anything but.

The ridge was dark, so I decided to loop over to a part that looked less steep than the rest. A lone pine tree stuck out like a skeletal finger against the watercolor skyline. As I came up to it, I noticed what looked like... a sheep skin hanging from a branch. I came near to the tree, hoping to use it as a slight cover. I felt uncomfortably visible up on the ridge.

The tree was young… or maybe very old. Either way, the trunk bent slightly, like a person, leaning forward to look out and over the valley below. I came close to it's trunk and tried to align myself within it's branches. The skin-type thing fluttered softly in a evening breeze. I realized my first assumption had been correct. It was in fact, a fleece. In the dim light, it seemed to glow with a luminescence of it's own. Golden streaks ran through it where the light hit it. I reached out, and my fingers barely felt it when I touched it.

Suddenly, the tree behind me shuddered. I had to steady myself by grasping the fleece. As my grip clenched the fleece, something in the darkness shifted. A barely audible rumble made the hair on the back of my neck stand tall. I could feel something moving, something close, close enough to make the ground shake. I could feel it a lot more than hear it. I stepped closer to the tree, hoping to cover at least one angle, the fleece still in my grasp. The rumbling stopped, and the silence after seemed even louder, like the calm before a storm. Then, I saw it. One second it wasn't there, then the next it was, staring at me, amber eyes full of fierceness and hunger. I gasped and nearly fell against the tree. A dragon held it's gaze to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**The golden dragon snorted, steam rising from it's nostrils. It was about the height of a horse, but twice a long. Copper scales, the same color as the fleece in my fingers shimmered with a light of their own. The Dragon growled, revealing the source of the rumbling, as the sound grew deep in his copper plated belly and emanated from the back of his throat as more of a feeling than a sound. **

**My mind scrambled for some sort of action, but all I got was my conscience kicking me in the pants. **_**You've been here for ten minutes and already managed to get yourself killed. That dream was short lived…**_

**The Dragon snarled again, and opened his huge snake-like mouth. His jaw unhinged until it was almost as wide as I was tall. A hissing noise filled my ears like the sound a rattler made before a killing bite. **

**All at once, a body of brown and tan darted in front of me. The golden dragon was blocked from view, though I heard it almost give a start and stop hissing.**

"**Peleus! Down!" Commanded a voice that sounded no older than a teen. The dragon snorted disappointedly, but I saw it back away, obviously no longer interested.**

**I looked up as the person… or beast, in front of me turned around. **

"**You okay?" Asked a voice that I was still having trouble focussing on. I felt a fur covered forearm take mine as the world tilted forward slightly.**

**I tried to say, 'Yeah,' but It came out as "ehmph…." My knees wobbled and I almost fell. Another forearm went under my shoulder.**

"**Alright, hold steady. Please don't barf or pass out on me."**

**I think I may have nodded, but I probably just wobbled again.**

**The arms under my shoulders helped me regain my balance, and nudged me forward a step.**

"**Gosh," Said my good samaritan. His tone was calm, but with a tinge of confused apprehension. "Peleus really gave you a shock huh? He usually is pretty tame. I guess you scared him back though, showing up in the dark of the night."**

**My vision finally focused, but all I could see was Grass. And… Hooves.**

"**You.. you're a Satyr…" I said slowly, trying to get my molasses-like blood flowing back into my head. **

**The arms beneath me jumped slightly. "How'd you..?" He stopped short, obviously surprised. "Sorry, most people don't know...you know, about Satyrs. It's weird not having that first, **_**yes-I'm-half-a-goat,**_ **conversation. I'm guessing this means you are a Demigod.. right?"**

**I finally was able to straighten and stand. I looked up, into the face of my helper. He looked to be about 18, with curly brown hair covering his chin and forehead. A colorful woven cap made his brown curly bangs go flat against his forehead and into his eyes. **

"**Yeah," I responded. **

**He smiled crookedly and let go of my forearm. Relief crossed his face."Whew… That's good. It would have been REALLY awkward if you were a mortal. They don't take too well to Dragons and goat-boys. Peleus didn't hurt you did he?"**

**I shook my head, still feeling a little too rushed to speak.**

**The boy smiled again and stretched out a hand. "I'm Grover."**

**Shakily, I took his hand and shook it weakly. "I'm…" **

**Red flags suddenly began to spring up in my mind. How did I know they would still accept me? I tried to piece together a fake name, something to cover the truth. But as my pause stretched, my lips were forced to form a word, and my name slipped off the end of my tongue. **

"**Ava." A rock of doubt settled into my gut. I didn't quite know why I felt the need to lie, but the truth just seemed worse than a lie. I was still a Daughter of Hades, and an escaped one at that. What if they found I was the devil's daughter, and decided to return me to my Father?**

**Grover shook my hand firmly. "Good name. Greek even. Did your Godly parent name you?"**

"**I, no. Well, yes." My mind dripped words into my mouth, leaving it empty**most **of the time, and full of worthless babbling the rest of the time. "I never knew my godly Parent."**

**Grover's smile faded. "Oh, another not claimed one? I thought that the gods promised to start claiming their children."**

"**Sometimes the Gods break promises." I answered, the response finally coming quickly. Grover looked at me strangely.**

"**It's alright, I'm sure that you'll be claimed soon. Which of your parents are mortal?"**

"**My… Father. I didn't know him very well. He died when I was young." I answered, looking away. At least part of it was the truth, but it only made it hurt a little more.**

**Grover patted my shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."**

"**It's alright." I answered, trying to act casual.**

"**Here." Grover started, "We'd better get you down to The Big House before it's too dark."**


	7. Chapter 7

_**2 chapters today. I guess because all my fan-fictions won't post. :P please read and reply I want to know how I'm doing!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Grover helped me off the ridge. It was too dark to see much of the rest of the camp, though even the slight silhouetted shadows cast from the circle of cabins made my skin tingle. I could still see a few flickering torches lit in the windows or over the doorways. Grover lead me down a path of dirt past foot high rows of the strawberry field. **

**Soon the big house loomed in front of us. It's wide white framed windows seemed to glare down at us. Most of the windows were dark, but a few rooms on the bottom floor still shone, casting rectangular patches of light onto the white washed deck. Grover stepped up onto the porch, his large hooves clicking on the wood. I paused at the bottom of the stairs. He turned around and looked at me quizzically.**

"**You coming?" He asked. I took a slight breath and nodded, following him up onto the deck. The lump of lead that had settled into my gut wiggled as Grover opened the wide front door and stepped aside to let me in.**

"**Thanks" I muttered as he held the door open. I forced my legs to take a step, then another as I entered the greeting hall. The hall was dark, the only light coming from a room further down. I heard an older man laugh huskilly. Grover stepped in beside me.**

"**Here, follow me." He said, brushing past. His hooves clicked down the hallway towards the lit room. "Come on." He called over his shoulder.**

**Someone laughed again, and Grover disappeared behind the corner. I started down the hall, my heart in my mouth, tapping out a four to one to my slow footsteps.**

**As I neared the room, I could hear the rumble of voices. Grover said something, and someone else grunted. I breached the doorway and stood beside the frame. The room was larger than I thought. It had a comfortable atmosphere to it but looked like it was lacking that certain womanly touch. Every piece of furniture seemed to come from a different age and style, creating a clash of culture that overtook the room.**

**Grover stood next to a large pool table. He waved a hand in greeting. I smiled weakly. **

**Another man sat at the table, a large glass of soda in his hand. He looked to be around 50, but it was hard to gauge. His small watery eyes scrutinized me.**

"**So this is the girl who's been bothering our Watch-Dragon." He chuckled. **

**Grover laughed slightly at the joke. "Mr. D , be nice to her. It's not her fault she was nearly eaten." The man chuckled again and took a sip from his glass. I just stared at them both, my nervousness boosting the humor over my head.**

"**Sphinx got your tongue girl?" His beady eyes squinted at me, like a focusing laser. His laid back position made him seem almost bored of me, but the intensity of his gaze imbued me with a sense of self consciousness. I held back the urge to squirm. "What's your name?" He barked. "And remember to speak up."**

"**A-Ava." I stammered, finding my breath.**

"**Well, A-Ava, welcome to camp." He said it calmly, but the warm message felt cold. He raised an eyebrow. "Although, I must admit that you timed your arrival a bit late."**

"**Sorry." I replied. I shuffled my feet nervously.**

**Mr. D shrugged. "No skin off my back, though those Hermes kids won't like you much."**

**Grover winced, like he'd just watched someone get slugged. "Ohhh… forgot about that one. Have fun trying to get yourself a bunk in there."**

"**Where?" I asked blankly.**

**Mr. D grunted. "Hermes. It's where we store all you unclaimed demigods before you've received your mark." Mr. D put special emphasis on the word 'unclaimed', like it was a dirty insult. "The Hermes kids don't like it much, and won't like seeing the new promise broken so quickly."**

"**Promise?" **

**Mr. D sighed annoyedly. "You sure are behind the demigod times. "**

"**Well, she is just a Newbie." Grover mentioned.**

**Mr. D smiled knowingly. "Yet she knew what a Satyr was on sight?" His small eyes twinkled in his deep red face. The tone in his voice was beginning to make me feel irritated, like he was disguising a question I didn't want to answer.**

**Grover faltered and looked back at me. "How did you know?"**

**I looked at Grover, then back to the Mr. D. "Myths. My parents.. Foster parents would tell me the greek legends a lot. I guess I've alway had an interest in them." I tried to throw on my best poker face as I kept gaze with Mr. D. **

**My nerves started to evaporate, replaced by spite as Mr. D kept staring cooly. This guy was seriously getting under my skin, and I didn't like it, He had a certain air behind his laid back humor. Cold, calculating, like he knew every move you were going to make before you ever moved a muscle. Who was he anyway? Ever since I'd entered the room, I'd had a strong feeling that he knew more than he was telling me. I was fine just so long as he didn't know what I wasn't telling him. Then again, the way he was staring at me, I didn't know if any kind of secret could remain hidden. I tried to hold my gaze firm, but Mr. D had a certain power that I couldn't trump.**

**Finally, Mr. D blinked and looked away, trying to show me I wasn't worth a staring contest. My apprehension was finally gone, replaced by a twitching thread of indignation. I guessed it was just too late, and I was too tired to be picked at by this soba-bibbing slob.**

**Mr. D stared into his soda glass boredly. " It's getting late. Perhaps you should get to your cabins."**

**Grover smiled, ignorant of the tension in the air. "Do you think we could speak with our camp director first."**

**Mr. D twirled his glass and shrugged. "Be my guest, I'm sure the old horse is still awake somewhere with his nose glued to a book."**

**Grover nodded, and took my arm again. "Alright, Thanks Dionysus."**

**Mr. D smiled, but looked at me pointedly as his name came into the equation. My mouth fell open and Dionysus chuckled. The god raised his soda glass and lifted it in a cheer to me.**

**"********Goodnight miss Ava. Enjoy the Hermes Cabin." **


	8. Chapter 8

_**read and review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Grover led me out of the room and I followed. As we left the room and continued down the hallway, I could hear Dionysus laughing loudly. **_**Leave it to me to go and pick a staring contest with a God and not even know it.**_ **At least I knew who to watch out for. If 'Mr. D,' as he was so affectionately called, didn't already know I was hiding something, he wouldn't take long in picking up the pieces. Apparently, even as the devil's child, I wasn't very good at lying.**

**I followed in Grover's foot, or **_**hoof**_ **steps as we made our way back through the Big house. The original hallway split, one end leading to a staircase, and the other to a slightly open door. Grover went to the door and rapped his knuckles on the whitewashed frame.**

**Someone grunted from inside, sounding tired and distracted, but not unwelcoming. Grover pushed the door open with a hoof, and we went inside. **

**The room was dimly lit, the only illumination coming from an old fashioned desk light perched on a shelf by the far wall. Every surface was stacked with books and sheaves of paper. An old antique desk occupied the center of the room, with wide clear paths leading from both sides to it.**

**From behind the desk, a tired looking man looked up at Grover and smiled warmly. His face was lined, but not entirely by age, just a lot of smiling and obvious late night read-a-thons.**

"**Grover, " He said, setting his book down. "Always welcome, though, this is an unusual hour for a chat." The man leaned back at his chair, and I suddenly realized that he was sitting in a old wicker wheelchair. He used his elbows to push himself out of the nook behind his desk and tried to maneuver his way past the isle of books. I noticed that Grover made no move to help him, nor even batted an eye towards the chair.**

**The man swiveled his way to face us and sighed. "This chair can be such a nuisance." He commented. He then looked back to Grover. "How can I help you lad?"**

**Grover nudged me. "We have a new camper sir. Her name is Ava."**

**The man turned his gaze to me, looking at me over the top of his wire frame glasses near sightedly. "So it seems." He replied. "Pleasure to meet you." He offered a thin hand, and I took it. His grip was surprisingly strong, and the calluses on his palms were that of a much more able man.**

"**Welcome to camp Halfblood, I'll be your Camp Activities Director, Chiron"**

**My heart gave a lurch. "Chiron? The Chiron?"**

**Chiron looked surprised and glanced at Grover. Grover smiled, as if it was a funny joke. "Ava had a special interest in Greek History, She knows the myths. She even knew what a satyr was! Usually they call me a faun…" Grover frown slightly, past offenses obviously bothering him.**

**Chiron nodded in understanding and looked back to me. "It's good to see the mortal world still holds a connection to it's histories." He looked mildly impressed.**

**I looked down at Chiron's wheelchair. Something didn't make sense. The Chiron I knew from Persephone's stories didn't match with this at all. For one, that Chiron was half a horse, not half a wicker basket on wheels. Chiron's thin knees showed through from underneath his array of quilted blankets. Obviously, this man hadn't walked in years.**

**Chiron caught my gaze. I looked away, hoping he hadn't noticed my confusion. He chortled slightly, and I knew he had. **

"**Disappointed?" He asked. **

**I stayed quiet. What are you supposed to answer? '**_**Sorry, I just thought that the legendary Chiron would be able to go down the stairs by himself.'**_

**The man laughed quietly again. I didn't get what was so funny.**

**Chiron inhaled contentedly, as appreciating a good joke. He shook his head cheerfully. "Ava, the first thing you will learn here, is that things are not always as they seem."**

**I looked back at him, confused by his answer. What did he- **

**I stopped short when Chiron's legs fell off. The bundle of blankets around his middle fell away, taking his sharp angled knees with them onto the floor. I could now see that where Chiron's button shirt ended, coarse fur started. His torso stretched as he began to rise from the chair. A white blaze appeared and the upper body of a horse suddenly stepped out of the uncomparisonly small chair. Two big hooves, followed by two more struck the floor, causing it to tremble slightly.**

**I stepped back as the small room was all at once filled with the body of a large clydesdale horse, connected to the not-so-frail looking activities director.**

******Chiron smiled down at me. "Lesson number one."**


	9. Chapter 9

_**here is chapter 9!**_

**I sat back in the chair next to Grover, across from Chiron. The nervous apprehension had finally melted from my muscles, replaced by a warm weariness that made my eyelids feel heavy, but conversation easy. I hadn't had a true comfortable conversation with anyone other than Persephone for ages. It did feel good to be around people, even if I was ready to turn in for bed.**

**Chiron kept the conversation flowing, aided by an amiable smile that never left his face. "I'm assuming Grover has filled you in on some of our camp's proceedings."**

**I nodded and looked over at Grover."Yeah… Apparently I'll be sleeping in the Hermes' cabin tonight?"**

**Chiron exhaled, almost sympathetically. "The housing should be temporary. We've been trying to… **_**encourage **_**the gods to claim their children as quickly as they are made manifest, or at age 13. But still the Hermes cabin can be rather… "**

**Grover coughed. "Congested?"**

"**Agreed." answered Chiron. "We do have a few methods that could give us a guess at whose cabin you belong in." He offered.**

'_**No'**_ **I resisted the urge to shout."I'd rather not." I responded quietly.**

**Chiron looked surprised. A laugh from Grover died in his throat. Both seemed completely bewildered at my response. Was Hermes cabin that bad? **

"**Any particular reason?" Chiron asked. **

"**I just… um." I tried to come up with a proper excuse."I've waited to be claimed for so long. I kind of want it to be done… properly, you know, without any beforehand guessing." **

**Grover looked at Chiron and shrugged. "Makes sense I guess."**

**Chiron turned back to me. His look was still amiable, but also had a searching tone to it. I looked away, hiding my slate grey eyes. Luckily Chiron didn't comment further. **

"**Alright." He said. "Let's hope your godly parent sees your timeline as clearly. You could be in Hermes Cabin for awhile. You both should be heading to bed though. I'll have to explain your tardiness to the Harpies."**

**I looked over at Grover, my eyes wide. **_**Harpies? **_**Grover cocked his head and nodded. I could tell that it seemed normal to him.**

**Chiron showed us to the door, and Grover led the way out into the hall.**

"**Goodnight you two. Ava, please come talk to me in the morning. We'll talk more about what activities you'll be enrolled in. Grover, I expect you to keep tabs on her and help her when she needs." He looked back at me. "Good luck with the Hermes cabin."**

**As I followed Grover out of the big house and back across the fields, my legs began to grow heavy and I realized how tired I really was. No matter how rowdy Hermes cabin got, I knew nothing would keep me from sleeping tonight. I stifled a yawn and tried to keep pace with the satyr.**

**The ring of cabins was warmer than the night air in the fields. A large round fire-pit crackled softly in the center of the ring, red and white embers still glowing. Torch light illuminated the entry to each cabin, some white, some red, some yellow, and one, glowing an eerie green. The shades were dulled, but the bright colors of each specific cabin still gave hints to which god it stood tribute to. A bright blue one that smelled of salt and water was for Poseidon, a great red monstrosity for Ares, a green grassy cottage stood for Demeter, and so on. Two larger ones stood at the head of the ring, like parents over their children. It was only fitting that Zeus and Hera, the great father and mother, should hold an authoritative place. Eight smaller cabins took their place at the lower half of the semicircle. One, a dark windowless obsidian block, with bright green Greek-fire torches burning on either side of a grinning skull over the door, caught my eye. **_**Hades…**_ **I quickly looked away, and caught up to Grover. My rush made him look over his shoulder. "You alright?"**

"**Yeah, sorry, just tripped." I lied.**

"**We're almost there. Hermes is the brown one." Grover pointed and I followed his finger. 'The brown one' was almost a misnomer. The paint was so chipped and peeled, that it's original color was only visible in flakes and patches. The only thing that looked relatively new, was the bronze Caduceus over the doorway. I could hear muffled voices still coming from inside, despite the lateness of the night. Grover climbed the steps. The old wood protested loudly at every step.**

**Grover frowned as someone laughed from inside the cabin. "Hermes kids are such jokers, and they're usually up all night like this. Even if you can find a bunk, it may be more of a challenge to get some sleep."**

**I smiled thankfully at Grover. "I'll manage. Thanks, for everything. I don't know how I would have gotten this far without you.**

**Grover grinned. " Seeing that you were nearly eaten in the first five minutes, I'll agree with you. You wouldn't have made it off the ridge!"**

**I laughed back with him. It had been a long time since I'd shared a joke with anyone.**

**Grover dipped his head and stepped back off the porch. "Remember, Chiron wanted to see you in the morning. But i'm sure he won't mind you eating some breakfast first. Come find me, and I'll try to save you a place."**

"**Alright, thanks again."**

**"********Don't mention it" Grover said with a shake of his head. He waved and then stepped away into the night, leaving me to face the peeling wood of the Hermes cabin.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey! everyone thanks for the reviews and for following this story! here is chapter 10!**_

**I took a deep breath, and turned the door knob. The door opened at my touch, it's latch long broken by years of campers. The cabin was dim, but a few small lights flickered out of view as I entered. Probably Hermes kids still at their late night conversations. The talking stopped, replaced by a gentle murmur. I stood at the door for a second, listening to the quiet whispers. The whole room was full of bunks, their skeletal frames highlighted by the torchlight coming through the door. I could feel lots of people, watching me from the shadows, tucked into their beds, but not asleep.**

"**Well, don't stand there like a caught fish! Close the door!" Someone shouted.**

"**What do you want anyway?" Asked another voice.**

"**Can't you tell it's night! Let us sleep!" Called a third speaker. His voice was high and whining, like a very annoyed rat.**

**Someone else snickered. "You weren't sleeping anyway Chris!" Someone yelped as a heavy object that sounded like a boot thudded against the wall.**

"**I just need a bunk." I called into the dark. Several people groaned and a couple grumbling comments came from the dark.**

"**Not another one."**

"**I knew that promise wouldn't last."**

"**Too crowded already."**

**The darkness was suddenly broken as an open flame lit up the corner of the room. A blue eyes brown haired boy, about 17 or so, held a lighter aloft. He looked disgruntled, but not totally unwelcoming. His face was angular, set upon a thin neck and wiry shoulders. **

"**Alright, quiet down all of you." He said, glaring out across the rows of bunks.**

"**You're not going to let her in, are you Travis?"**

"**We're crowded as it is!"**

"**Oy! Pipe down!" Travis shouted. He looked at me, his eyes still half shut from sleep. He didn't look exactly overjoyed, but not totally spiteful either.**

"**As Hermes cabin, it's our job to welcome any new, unclaimed campers. What would Hermes think of us? We're all sons and daughters of the God of Travelers. We will not turn our back on any one seeking a board for the night. So, move over, tuck in some corners and make room. You all know well how. "**

"**We sure know better than any of those other cabins." Sneered the rat-like voice.**

**Travis glared in that direction. "I heard that Chris. You'd better be proud of that fact, or I have half a mind to show you what a night is to a traveler that wasn't given room and board. Even you wouldn't fancy sleeping in these woods."**

**I heard a snort, but no further comment. Another light popped on just below Travis's bunk, and a nearly identical face smiled at me. They could have been brothers, though, in the dark I wasn't sure.**

"**There's a bunk over here." The boy said. I came over, and the boy pointed at a bare mattress a row over. I bobbed my head in thanks and slipped gratefully onto the bunk. A blanket was tossed over, and landed on the end of my bed. I couldn't identify where it had come from, but I suspected it was from the boy below Travis.**

**The mattress was thin, but good enough for me. Every limb felt as heavy as led, through my head was as light as cotton. The night was warm, so I rolled the blanket into a makeshift pillow and place it under my head. I wanted to thank the two boys that had helped me, but before I knew it, sleep had overcome me.**

_The dream picked up where it left glass, blood, and then silence._

_I woke to my mom holding my hand. I smiled at her. She looked down at me, and smiled back, but it never reached her eyes. They were filled to the brim with fear. Her hands had a panicky tremor to them. I'd never seen my mom like this._

_I looked around, we were standing in a big line, a line of people. We were all waiting for something, though I just couldn't remember what. It was like being in a dream, where you know what you're there for, but not where, how, or why. _

_Then I heard the wailing. The sound traveled down the line like a wave, slowly growing louder. I looked towards it, but all I could see was people. As the sound grew, I realized it was the souls. All of them were growing more and more agitated, jostling and shoving to try and see to the front of the line. A cold gust of wind swept past us, but strangely, nothing was moved by it, everything sat in a cold gray stillness. The wind stilled, and a thick black cloud of mist rose up in front of us. The souls around us went crazy wailing and reaching towards the smoke, which passed through their fingers. Several fell to their knees and cried like banshees. Only my mom was calm._

"_Hello Hades." She said to the cloud. It shimmered and took the form of a man. But a man unlike any other. A terrible, horrible, cruel, malicious, yet undeniably familiar man._

_His dark black hair ran about to his shoulders. It looked clean despite it's length and had a youthful sheen that I would have wanted to reach out and touch. A black cloak concealed everything despite that above it's wide collared neck and the tips of two pairs of ivory white fingers with long jet black nails._

_He leaned down to me, scanning me with his cold, black gray eyes. They were the color of death, the same color of mine, but with the feelings of ice, terror and pain woven into them. I shivered under his gaze._

"_Ava" He breathed. Mom pulled me behind her, her fingers interlocking with mine. My body felt totally numb and though I could feel my mother push me, I felt no contact, nor her hand gripping mine._

_Mom's eyes blazed as the only warmth in the cold dark room. She glazed at the man with such a hatred it made me want to pull away. I'd never seen my mom like this, and it scared me almost more than the man. _

"_We had a deal. She's still mine to care for." My mother said firmly._

_The man chuckled darkly. "But you both are in my town now, Waverly." He responded in a cruel whisper. His words made a cold worm of fear wiggled in my gut. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I felt like I should._

"_No, you can't take her, you promised!" My mother said. She tried to step farther away from the man but seemed unable to._

"_Come now Waverly, I'm the Devil. You should be used to having promises broken by my hand."_

_My mom flinched, but her gaze still burned with iron hard intensity" That I know more than anyone." She hissed. Hatred sizzled in her tone. "But this promise is mine to keep, and my part of the bargain still stands. For Ava's sake." She squeezed my hands tightly, but I felt no pressure from her fingers._

_Hades tutted sympathetically."But haven't you heard? The girl's mother was lost in a tragic car accident. Such a shame really, it's surprising that you're the last to know." His laugh came again, cold and deep, like thunder, only with a menacing side. _

"_You cruel sick man," My mom's voice cracked under the pressure of her shout. "I can't believe I ever loved you. The only parent Ava will ever be missing is a true Father!" My mother screamed the last few words and they echoed around the cavern, sending all of the souls onto another round of wailing. _

_Hades's cold smile vanished and something hardened behind his icy grey eyes. His hand suddenly shot up and grasped below her chin. He forced her eyes to stare into his. Mom's gaze still burned with anger, but a slight tremor of doubtful fear lay like a watercolor varnish over her expression. From my position behind my mother I could see Hades's cold grey eyes anchored unmoving on my mother's. As he stared at her, something moved like a cloud across his face. Something warm, like a memory long cast off. When he spoke, his tone was surprisingly soft after the anger in his stance._

"_There is a reason for everything in this world Waverly. Every action has a cause, and an effect." He spoke softly, familiarly, but firmly. "Both can often be less than satisfactory, but necessary. Perhaps someday you will understand." His voice lowered to barely more than a whisper. Something like guilt feathered his words. "Perhaps someday you will forgive me."_

_The iron hatred melted from my mother's face, as did all of the color. _

"_No, Hades, Please!" she begged, her hands frantically grasping at my wrist from behind._

_Hades leaned back, the soft edge dissipating like early fog, leaving his face as cold and solid as marble. His expression was unreadable as he lifted a single cloaked hand and waved it in front of my mother. White mist fell from his fingers and snaked to her ankles._

_Her eyes grew impossibly wide as she turned to stare as me. Her lips mouthed my name, but her voice was disembodied and seemed to echo from far away. The white mist grew and twirled up her body, so cold I put my hands to my face. When I lowered them, she was gone. Only her echoing voice remained to whisper my name one last time. _

_Now nothing stood between me and the cold grey man. He leaned low, and icy fingers wiped a curling lock of hair from my cheek. I realized that I could feel the rasp of his abnormally long fingernails against my face. His hand found mine and I could feel the tough skin on his palms. A soft heartbeat suddenly started tapping in my chest. I took a breath, and noticed I hadn't been breathing since I woke up next to my mom. _

**"****_That's better, isn't it?" He asked in a soft voice that made my skin crawl despite his calmness. I nodded anyway. My heart lurched painfully, and I almost wished it would stop beating again. Ice cold fear held my tongue and my mind, as Hade's took my hand and led me out of the line. All I could do was follow._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**This one is short cause th**__**e next one is extremely long**__****__**read and review!**_

"**Wake up sleepyhead!" Someone called. My ears heard it, but my body was still floating back to consciousness.**

"**Gosh, This girl could be a child of Hypnos in my opinion!"**

**Something flapped against my face, just hard enough to get me alert. I sat up fast and looked around. My bunk was surrounded by kids. Nearly all of them had the same blue eyes, trademark of Hermes. One of them, a thin weasle looking boy, crouched at the end of my bed, watching me. His dark brown eyes and black hair contrasted with the other blue-eyed kids. He squinted at me.**

"**Morning sleeping beauty." He called teasingly. The other kids around snickered. I recognized his voice as the rat-like speaker from the night before.**

"**What do you want?" I asked grumpily. The boy only smiled impishly. Several of the other kids whistled. I kept my gaze on rat-boy. His cheeky grin was already getting very annoying.**

"**Nothing." The boy said putting up his hands. His grin hadn't disappeared, and I really wanted to do something that would wipe it off his face. "Just helping a fellow camper. Wouldn't want to be late for breakfast, right?" I was suddenly aware of how light it was. How long had I slept in? The boy noticed my agitation. "Oh dear, looks like we're late already." **

**I glared at him, but made a move to try and grab my sneakers. My fingers scraped the bare floor where they should have been. Ratboy grinned even wider. Taking the hint, I forgot about searching for my sneakers. Obviously, they weren't in the cabin anymore. I leaned back onto my bunk and watched the crowd around me. I noticed that they were almost all guys, all with the same mischievous glint in their eyes. **

**Ratboy smirked. "Not so fast. You don't know all the rules yet." Several boys laughed and the circle drew in closer. "Lesson one, Chris," He pointed at himself, his grin turning pompous. "Is always right. Lesson number two, Unclaimed Demigods don't belong here." **

**Chris kept smiling, almost asking me to slug him. His posse snickered stupidly. A vein pulsed against my temple. This kid was really getting on my nerves. My face felt warm as my annoyance level rose. **

"**It seems Travis disagreed last night." I prodded at him. **

**Chris's smirk faltered. "Travis is a moron. Same as his little brother Connor." I connected the name to the boy who'd given me the bunk last night. **

"**They don't know how to get their way around here, so us Hermes kids get pushed around way too much. Everyone here knows I'm the real leader if they want any real privileges. You'd better learn it too, or pray to whatever gods you think might claim you to do it quick."**

**Tension in the room rose. The circle seemed to be getting tighter. Not that I anticipated a fight, I knew Hermes to be a thief, but he was also a coward, I assumed his kids to be the same way. My stolen sneakers were the only trouble I really expected, besides a few fried nerves from Rat Boy's stupid smirk. **

"**Look, I'm late as it is and hungry. I suggest you all shove off." I replied cooly**

**Ratboy only snickered. "Or what? You've got no godly powers to protect you."**

**I smiled slightly, one lip curling. If he only knew. **

**I allowed a trickle of darkness to enter my stare. I glared at him and relished the lick of fear that played behind his eyes. I knew I could be terrifying when I needed. It was the same power that provided my father his numbingly cold fear. A cold wind licked at the curtain on the windows, sending some of the bedsheets rustling. Some of the boys looked uneasy. Chris stopped grinning.**

"**I don't need godly powers against a bunch of idiots like you." I responded, keeping my voice close to a whisper, yet making sure it had enough power behind it to be heard by everyone around.**

**Chris looked at me edgily. His cool authority suddenly evaporated. I scared him, and everyone knew it. **

"**Whatever," He said shakily, eying me suspiciously. "See you at breakfast newbie. You'll be walking there barefoot." Chris turned and walked out the door, still laughing at his own impish joke. His goons followed, leaving me to myself in the bunk. **

"_**Idiots.**_" **I muttered. I slipped off of my mattress. The floor felt cold on my bare feet. I was almost glad I didn't have anything else with me to steal. My fingers came up to the silver ring on my pinkie. Thankfully it was still there. I looked down at the red ruby pomegranate. Six months here suddenly seemed like a very long time.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**like i said this one is super long! enjoy!**_

**Dried pine needles pricked at the soles of my feet as I made my way down the path. I passed under the shadow of Zeus cabin. It's white columns seemed even taller up close. All the other campers had left, so the trail was empty. The tall pine forest beside me made walking barefoot hard. Pine needles scratched at my feet while the tree's shadows made the ground very cold. I swore that if I ever had a chance to get Ratface back, I would.**

**I smelt the Mess hall before I heard it, and heard it before I saw it. I could smell smoke, laced with traces of caramelized maple syrup and burning bacon. People laughed and shouted, a sure sign of a congregation. I rounded the corner of pine trees, and saw a new kind of forest, one of white columns and marble benches. And people, lots of people. I had no idea how I was going to find Grover in this! The mess hall was massive, in more ways than one. People filled the benches, talking eating and laughing. Wood nymphs walked up and down the long aisles, holding large silver plates of food. A large fire burned in the center of the pavilion.**

**Wiggling my feet to try and dislodge the cold and any debris, I hotfooted it to the pavilion. **

**The marble floor was even colder. The aisles were wide, but crowded by the sure mass of people. I craned my neck, trying to spot the curly brown head of Grover. I could see a group of satyrs, gathered at one of the tables near the end of the pavilion. Mr. D sat at the head of that table, a large golden goblet raised high. **

**I tried standing on my toes to see above the crowd, but almost fell when a nymph rushed past me. My toes squelched into a pool of syrup, adding a sticky layer to the dirt and cold. Cursing, I looked around, trying to find Grover again. After still finding no sign of him, I quit looking. My stomach was rumbling like a car engine with the sight and smell of all the food around me. I realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, before Persephone had helped me escape in her carriage. **

**I couldn't see any sort of line, and no one seemed to be gathering to get their food. I could see wood nymphs carrying trays of fruit and bread, so I assumed they were serving. I spotted an empty seat nearby, and sat down. **

**Most of the table next to me was empty, the rest of the group were all clustered together, laughing at the other end. I fingered the goblet near my elbow. It was empty, and I couldn't see any nymphs going around with pitchers, yet everyone seemed to have a full glass. I watched as a kid a table over lifted it and said "Apple cider." Amber liquid filled the glass to the rim, and the kid drank eagerly. **

"**Pomegranate juice." I said softly. Ruby red liquid swirled up the sides of my cup, as if poured from an invisible source. I raised the goblet to my lips and let the familiar taste fill my mouth. Even with all of the bad, the pomegranate juice that Persephone and my father made in the underworld was one of my favorites. This tasted just like it, even with just the hint of cranberry that Persephone liked to add. The drink helped to calm my fluttering stomach a bit. **

**As I was glancing around to find a nymph or something, when I noticed the people at the end of the table. Or more they noticed me. I caught their glance from the side of my eye. Several of them were glaring at me from over their hunched shoulders. A tall brown haired block of a girl sneered my way and nodded to another few of the girls. I kept my eyes on the table as she made her way over. She took a seat opposite me.**

"**I haven't seen you around here newbie." Growled the girl, her brown eyes glaring holes into my forehead. "Seems no one has given you the tour yet."**

"**How can you tell that?" I asked. The words slipped out, and I bit the inside of my cheek after saying them. I could feel the girls smouldering gaze grow even hotter. She was loving any sort of resistance I gave.**

"**Because, obviously you're lost. This is Ares table, and you definitely don't belong. Who's kid are you anyway."**

**I looked up. The girl didn't even flinch when I made eye contact.**

"**Demeter." I answered swiftly. I didn't want her to know I wasn't claimed. I already had a bad wrap around here. Not that I was looking to impress this girl. She seemed to have the temper of a trapped hornet. It made sense seeing that she was an Ares child. All I wanted to do, was keep out of her line of fire.**

**The girl didn't move. "I don't believe you. Try again." She drawled without blinking. I gulped slightly.**

"**I don't know yet." I admitted, looking away. The girl finally blinked and leaned away a bit. She kept glaring, eying me up and down.**

"**Well let me make it easier for you. You're no Ares kid. Get out of here." The girl looked away, chuckling slightly as if that was the final word. I just sat there. The girl looked back at me, as if surprised by my continued presence. "You heard me newbie, leave before I show you why they call me a child of the God of War."**

**My bare sticky toes curled under the table. I bit my cheek again, hoping my teeth could catch the retort that was bubbling in the back of my throat.**

**The girl glanced up as a familiar face slid into the seat next to her. Chris, the Ratboy smirked at me cheekily. "Morning camper. How are your feet?"**

"**Cold." I answered, glowering at him. Chris flashed his teeth in a grin. **

"**I see you've met Clarisse, my girlfriend." He intoned, snaking an arm over the girl's shoulder. I resisted the urge to gag.**

"**Yeah, she was just showing me where to sit." I replied.**

"**I'd love to give you a full tour." The girl, I know knew as Clarisse, said darkly. **

**I snorted. "Chris did so well showing me around the Cabin last night. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have known which bunks to really avoid." I snapped sarcastically. Chris's grin faltered as he took in the insult. Clarisse wasn't phased. Her small piggy eyes bore into mine.**

"**Here's another place to avoid." Clarisse growled. "This table. The camp rules sort each table by their parent. Unless you're some freakishly wimpy Ares kid, you shouldn't be here."**

"**So how come you're boyfriend is here? Is he under the "Freakishly Wimpy" category too?" I asked pointedly. Chris scowled, but made sure to station himself behind his bulk of girlfriend. Clarisse's face flushed an unpleasant red as her thick fingers curled into fists on the tabletop.**

"**If I were you, I'd watch where you sit, and what you say. Got it?"**

**I kept glaring, and so did she. I don't know why I didn't just back away. There were plenty of places to sit elsewhere. But something in her stare made me want to hold it and not let go. Later I would realize that it was Ares magic fueling my contempt. **

"**If you were me, you'd know there wasn't anything to be afraid of right now. You don't scare me." I replied. I kept my gaze level with hers, feeling my dark eyes anchor to her brown ones. Clarisse brought her wrists together and cracked her knuckles crossly. **

"**You really can't take a hint, can you kid?" She laughed. Chris grinned again, ready for a show. I planned to give him one.**

**Some of the other Ares kids had begun to pick up on the tension in the air. They flocked to the scene, like vultures to a carcass. I could hear them muttering to each other, quiet at first, then louder as the crowd grew in size and energy. **

"**You show her Clarisse!" Someone jeered. Clarisse's smile grew as the shouts did.**

"**Come on! Ares kids rule!" Another voice called. Everyone hooted together, some Ares clan call or something. I felt the crowd closing around me, blocking any escape. Clarisse was almost giddy with rage. I could see it in her eyes, the way her cheeks were flushed pink, the grip of her fists as she glared me down.**

**Clarisse leapt at me from across the table, her arms sprawling to catch me in a headlock. I dodged, and grabbed my golden goblet. Scarlet juice spun through the air, hitting her full in the eyes. For all those fortunate souls who have never had pomegranate juice in their eyes, take it from me. It hurts.**

**Clarisse squealed and gravity took over. She landed with a crash on the marble floor, red juice soaking her head and shoulders. Apparently, the never-emptying goblet had decided to empty never-endedly on her. Dripping, Clarisse rose and faced me. Her face was as red as the juice that was still running off of her bangs onto her camo jacket. She got to her feet slowly, brushing away the hands of her cabin mates who tried to help her up. She chuckled shakily, a sound that would have sent shivers up my spine.**

"**You are so dead. If we ever find who your parent is, I'll make sure to send them an invite to the funeral." **

**I almost had to laugh at how ironic that was. If only she had known who I really was. If only she knew who my father was, and what he had done. I had already died once. I had no intention of doing it again. **_**Been there, done that.**_

**Clarisse flew at me again, her fist speeding ahead of her, pointing straight to my face. I tried to push back and dodge, but the crowd behind held me fast, I couldn't move away. In that split second, Clarisse's fist would connect with my face. I closed my eyes and turned my head so the impact would hit my cheek instead of breaking my nose. I exhaled, braced for the blow, but just when I should have heard the sound of flesh on flesh, I heard the hiss of metal, and a crack of someone's knuckles hitting something harder than my face. I opened my eyes and was almost blinded by the glare of a steel blade, centimeters from my face. Gasping, I reeled back. I realized that there was room behind me since the crowd had recoiled as well. **

**I felt a lurch in my gut as I saw the blade. Had Clarisse just had her hand severed? I looked past the blade to see a seething mad Clarisse, cradling her hand next to her. Her knuckles looked red, but definitely intact. Her angry piggish eyes flicked from me to the blade to the person holding it. I followed her gaze.**

**A girl with a navy blue Yankee's cap that held back a ponytail of sun-blond hair stood over me. A fair face rimed a set of warm grey eyes, made cold by the severity in her gaze.**

"**Annabeth." Clarisse breathed.**

"**Clarisse." Responded the girl with a curt nod.**

**She was tall, not as tall as Clarisse, but there was a control in her movement and stance that made it seem like that didn't matter. Definitely a girl who was bigger up close. Her eyes were grey like mine, but lighter, like dry sidewalk. She eyed me closely. Obviously she was trying to figure out who I was. Like there was an intruder in the camp, and she was assessing if I was a threat or not.**

"**Who are you?" She asked shortly, almost making it a rhetorical question.**

"**Doesn't matter wise girl." Clarisse pipped. "I'm taking care her, stay out of it."**

**Annabeth turned back to Clarisse. "It looks like you should have been taking better care of yourself." She gestured vaguely to Clarisse's pomegranate soaked body.**

**Clarisse snorted. "Can't you ever mind your own business?"**

"**My 'business' is ensuring the safety of all the campers here at Halfblood. You tend to make my job very difficult."**

**Clarisse laughed huskily."Says the girl holding the sword in the mess hall. I thought the rules stated that weapons were not allowed here." Clarisse snapped, trying to sound clever.**

"**The rules also state that there is to be no fighting, or sitting at other cabin's tables." Annabeth snapped back glaring at Clarisse, then at Chris, who was still hiding behind his girlfriend.**

**Chris gulped, eying the sword. "Hey now, Ava was over here too." He said, offering the excuse to try and soften the glare Annabeth was giving him. Annabeth looked back down at me.**

"**You never did answer my question. Who are you, and why were you at the Ares Table?"**

"**I was looking for Grover, the satyr." I said. Annabeth clearly wanted more of an explanation. "He was going to show me around, but I couldn't find him. I wasn't aware that the tables were separated."**

**Annabeth turned and looked over the crowd, her eyes focused on something I couldn't see. "Grover!" She shouted, waving her arm to beckon him. **

**I heard the sound of hoofs on marble, and a muffled apology, then Grover's curly head appeared at Annabeth's side.**

**Annabeth pointed down at me, like I was someone's lost dog that had done something naughty in the neighbor's yard.**

"**She claims that you were supposed to show her around." She explained shortly. **

**Grover looked down at me.**

"**Oh my gosh, Ava!" He exclaimed. He offered a hand and pulled me to my feet. "I didn't even know you'd gotten here yet!"**

"**I was a little late…" I said crossly, eying Chris.**

**Grover looked around, seeing the pomegranate soaked Clarisse and Annabeth's drawn sword. His brow furrowed as he tried to put the pieces together. "Wait, did you try to sit at the Ares table?"**

**I gave him a withering look. "I wasn't even aware there was an Ares table." Grover simpered at me apologetically.**

**Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest. "I still don't have an answer. Who are you?"**

"**Ava." I answered. Annabeth wasn't satisfied. "I just got here yesterday."**

"**What cabin do you belong in?"**

**I paused and looked at my feet. "I don't know yet. I'm still waiting to be claimed."**

**Annabeth nodded, finally understanding. "So you also didn't know which table. Grover was going to show you."**

"**That was the plan." Said Grover, rubbing his neck sheepishly.**

**Clarisse cleared her throat. "Look, it's great that Grover found his lost newbie, but she's still in deep trouble. I'm going to be spending a week trying to get this stuff out of my jacket! She owes me a new one, one made out of her own hide!" Clarisse stood up and glared at me. **

**Annabeth snorted. "Look Clarisse, Ava's not the only one in trouble. You broke the rules too. I could drag all of your butts up to the Big House, or, since rules were broken on all accounts, I could let it slide this one time. So either can it, or tell it to Mr. D."**

**Clarisse huffed, but rounded her shoulders and back away along with the rest of the Ares crowd. Chris made a move to follow them, but Annabeth pointed to him with her sword tip.**

"**Arent' you forgetting something?" She asked critically. Chris froze, the gears in his head spinning. Annabeth glared at him, exhaling frustratedly. **

"**Shoes you moron! I know you and your Hermes friends took them. They had better reappear before Ava is done with her breakfast or they won't be the only things to go missing around here." Her grey eyes sparked dangerously and Chris took the message. He scurried away as fast as his legs could take him.**

**I watched them go, and exhaled in relief. "Thanks." I breathed to Annabeth.**

"**Don't mention it, we were all newbie's here once. You should hear my boyfriend, Percy's story of when he first ran into Clarisse. Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about."**

**Grover raised a finger. "Actually, you do have a meeting to worry about." He glanced in the direction of the Big House. "Chiron will be waiting."**


	13. Chapter 13

_**It could be worse : What dialogue? I can see if I can work with them a bit.**_

_**Here's the next part of the story! enjoy**_

**The Big House didn't look quite so big in the sunlight. Waves of hot strawberry smell rolled off of the fields and up onto the wide porch of the House. My feet, now shoed (Though slightly sticky with something that I suspected Chris put there as a last jab) felt lighter now I had gotten some food and some sleep. After the darkness of my previous visit, I was mildly surprised to see that the whole Big House was painted baby blue with white trim.**

**Grover and I made our way up the steps. On the porch, a lazy chair rested, laid back almost to tipping over with the broad form of Mr. D. I could hardly believe that the snoozing figure in front of me was in truth the God of wine. Mr. D let out a quaking snore as we passed. Grover held a finger to his lips. He tiptoed (As best as goat-hooves can) past Mr. D and opened the door. Once inside he turned back to me.**

"**Sorry for the caution, but I heard that the last people who woke him during one of his siestas got turned into strawberry seedlings."**

**I tried to imagine Mr. D shaking his diet coke can at a group of cowering campers, cursing them into foliage.**

**The door to Chiron's office was open when we arrived. Grover rapped his knuckles on the door frame. **

"**Come in." Called a cheery voice. Grover led me inside and made his way over to the desk. Chiron was there, sitting at his desk just where he had been the night before. His book was sitting on top of a stack beside his desk, finished in the late hours of the night.**

"**Ava, Grover. Welcome." He said, gesturing to the chairs opposite his desk. "I was expecting you earlier." He said.**

**Grover chuckled a bit. "We had some trouble getting breakfast." He explained. Chiron raised an eyebrow. **

**As Grover filled him in of the accounts of the morning, Chiron's face went from surprise to amusement to an outright laugh when Grover recounted Clarisse's withdrawal from the fight.**

**Chiron caught his breath and looked at me, eyes sparkling. "I must admit Ava, you seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. First Peleus, then Miss La Rue. Two dragons that most wish never to cross paths with. Pomegranate juice… Ha." Chiron chuckled. " Although it's not the most absurd story I've heard in this camp, you will be remembered by it. Please keep in mind though, we try and make myths of demigod's battles when they are against monsters, not fellow campers."**

**I nodded, feeling relieved since he hadn't punished me. I could imagine a demigod camp could have some pretty horrible punishments. After all, hadn't Grover spoken of harpies the night before?**

**Chiron sighed and shook his head, still smiling slightly. **

"**Alright, to business. You're going to need to learn how things work around here, so we don't have any more… mishaps like this morning. I've assigned Grover to be your official guide, but he will also be sure to introduce you to a few other people who can help you around. Today you won't have any classes, so Grover can show you the camp. For tomorrow though." Chiron paused and pulled a paper from his desk. "you'll have a list of activities that you can attend. Here are the times and names for the activities and their leaders. I want you to go to as many as possible, being involved is the only way this camp can help you."**

**I took the page and looked over it. Some of the activities were fairly normal, like arts and crafts, rock climbing, canoeing and such. But as I looked closer at each activity, I realized just how special this camp was. Also included in the list were sword fighting, hippocampi training, magical first aid, greek histories… I looked back at Chiron.**

"**Where do I start?" I asked, slightly awed.**

"**Anywhere you wish. Your skill set remains highly in the dark, so we'd like to see your hand at any sort of thing you might be interested in. Anything could get you closer to unlocking your demigod identity."**

**I tried to smile as sincerely as I could. "Thanks."**

**Chiron nodded. "I wish you good luck. I'll let Grover and you go now. You've got a lot to see today."**

" **Wait… so you actually do have Harpies around here…?"**

**Grover had just finished showing me around the cabins, mess hall, and armoury. We were now walking along a big stretch of pine shaded trail that led to the canoe lake.**

"**Yeah, best way to enforce a curfew." Grover responded. He said it laughingly, but not sarcastically, as if using Harpies was actually normal. **

**He grinned crookedly and continued. "Still, the Harpies aren't as bad as some of the other things that lurk in the forests. The Harpies are just the only ones who will cook you into soup for the other camper's lunch." **

**It made me smile, although, I still couldn't find the comfort of sarcasm in Grover's voice. He wasn't joking. I made a mental note to obey the curfew.**

"**Alright, we're almost at the lake. We do loads of activities here, so pay attention. If you feel like something could be interesting, take note and try it tomorrow. All of these activities can help you find your parent."**

"**Great!" I exclaimed, repressing the dread that had formed a pellet in the back of my throat and was trying to suck any mock enthusiasm out of my voice. Truthfully, I was scared to death any time anyone mentioned claiming. I was nothing but a stow-away here I was simply hiding under a fake name, or lack thereof. **

**The lake was bigger than I had imagined. Bigger and bluer and buisier. campers crowded the banks and the glassy surface. Boats rowed, people swam and ran along the shore, towels flapped, flip flops slapped, nyads flipped around in the water and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.**

**Grover laughed at my amazement. "Theres no need to act like a trout with your mouth hanging open. It's just a lake." He shook his head and started down the path.**

**I tore my gaze from the water and followed Grover towards the bank.**

**The bank was soft with white grey sand and springy tufts of grass. Large willows and boxelder trees shaded the area near the dock. Grover chose a spot on a shaded rock and sat down. He beamed at me obviously more excited than I was.**

"**I have a feeling you're going to love this!" He said, with a slight bleat of excitement. " The lake is a focal point for so many different abilities."**

**I tried to force a smile. If Grover had noticed any hesitation, he didn't show it.**

"**So what do you think looks fun? We have canoeing, swimming, nyad lessons, underwater basket weaving…"**

**Grover paused in his list and waited for any sort of response. All I could manage was a blank stare.**

"**Do you like water at all?" He asked, slightly exasperated.**

"**I don't exactly dislike it… " I answered. The truth was, I didn't know how to swim at all. The underworld hadn't offered very many places to learn, unless I fancied a dip in the River Styx. The thought of swimming terrified me. You only need to see one soul infested river in order to lose any desire to put your feet into any body of water deeper than your knees. **

**Grover looked at me blankly. I could tell that he was starting to see he had his work cut out for him. He sighed and put a hand to the nape of his neck.**

"**Lets move on…"**


	14. Chapter 14

_**And I'm back! hello I had a great holiday break I hope you guys did to ! enjoy the story**_

**Grover showed me the stables next. Big wooden doors opened to a big open barn with big straw covered stalls housing big, big horses. These were greek war horses, not the sort you find in the petting zoo, they were very very big. I tucked my fingers into my pockets, suddenly conscious of the fact that I was surrounded by animals who could take off a digit like eating a carrot. Grover noticed my hesitation.**

"**What's the matter?" He asked, pausing while I caught up.**

"**I'm not an animal person…" I explained. **

**Grover snorted. "Come on, animals aren't that bad. Look at me, I'm half goat." Grover wiggled a fury hoof and grinned.**

**I smiled slightly, trying to cover my worry. Grover smiled back, as if comforting a child who was scared of monsters in her closet. **

"**Don't worry, every horse in this barn is tame and gentle as a fly."**

**Grover stepped up to the nearest stall. He beckoned me form over his shoulder. I followed warily.**

**I took a spot next to him at the stall gate. Grover nodded his head towards the stall. "See, this one's called BlackJack. He's my friend Percy's horse."**

**I looked into the stall, and froze. 1000 pounds of midnight black pegasus stared back at me. The horse was tall enough that he had his neck bent to match my gaze. My breath caught in my throat, just as he blasted a gust of air from his nostrils flaring them. BlackJack shook his mane and snorted again, pawing the ground. I could see pure iron cord muscle straining in his shoulders and neck. Only his eyes were still, anchored to my face. Suddenly, He whined and reared. The sound was high and strong, like a train whistle, and sudden enough to make Grover and I jumped back off of the gate. Grover fell down onto his rear, his goat hooves kicking up dust as he landed. Black Jack came down again on all fours, his hooves striking the ground with a sound like the crack of a whip. Several other horses let out loud bellows, answering BlackJack's call. **

**Grover bleated. He caught his breath and gasped. **

"**Are you alright?" I asked, trying to control the waiver to my voice.**

**Grover nodded shakily took my hand as I offered it to help him up. **

"**Yeh-neh, sorry…" He apologized as another bleat shuddered through his sentence. He stood up and brushed the curly fur of his legs off. "I've never seen BlackJack act like that…" He muttered. "Usually he's as friendly as a cottontail…"**

**I shrugged and simpered at him. "Sorry… I did tell you. Animals just don't like me…"**

**Grover still seemed puzzled over it. " I've only ever seen that in-"**

"**Isn't the Archery range next?" I interrupted briskly. Grover looked at me quizzically. I tried to look as oblivious as I could. Grover apparently didn't think anything of it because he didn't finish his thought. **

"**Yeah, maybe we'll have better luck there."**

**I nodded enthusiastically. "It sounds cool! I could be a daughter of Athena!"**

**Grover took the bait. "That might be it, I can definitely see it in the grey eyes!" He added.**

**I smiled and feigning as much interest as could, allowed him to lead me out of the barn. As we left the great doors behind, I felt my heart rate to resettle. If I was going to hide under my fake non-title, I would have to be a lot more careful than that.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**here is the next chapter thanks for reading please review I want to do the best I can.**_

**By the time the sun was finally gracing the west horizon, I was as tired as the walking dead. My arms ached from trying to convince Grover of some Athenian heritage. My hands were splattered with sawdust and wood paint from an arts and craft-tastrophe experience I never wanted to repeat. My shoulders were sore from rock climbing as were my thighs from the stupid harness. My back and ribs were bruised from some over enthusiastic swordplay lessons with the Stoll Brothers. Over all the only thing that wasn't in pain was my head, which was as heavy as led from exertion.**

**I listened half heartedly as Grover lectured about the north woods as we passed it on our way to the mess hall. I finally roused myself out of my stupor as another set of feet joined us on the path. Grover stopped talking as Annabeth and a boy I didn't recognize joined us.**

"**Hey Annabeth, Percy." Grover greeted them.**

**Percy, I noted the name in my head. He's been mentioned twice today, but he wasn't what I expected. I didn't recognize his features in reference to a certain family, so I had no idea at who his parent was.**

**Annabeth glanced at me. "Geez Grover,you didn't talk her to death did you?" She commented laughingly. Grover looked over at me. I smiled tiredly.**

"**Sorry." I said, stifling a yawn. "It's just been a bigger day than I've had in awhile." **

**I hadn't been on a walk like this in almost a decade. Parse and I liked to stroll around the garden, but the sun and the uphill and downhill slopes had taken a lot out of me. Still, I tried to muster as much energy as I could and smiled at the three some.**

**Annabeth nodded contentedly. "I'm glad you enjoyed the camp though. It can be a bit of a shock at first, most of us aren't used to the mythological aspects of our lives when we first arrive, but you seem to be adjusting well."**

**The boy named Percy laughed a bit. " Yeah, my first night was really a party, huh guys?"**

**Annabeth and Grover laughed like it was some inside joke. Grover noticed the confused look I was giving them. "Sorry, long story…" He said, still chuckling.**

**Annabeth sighed to catch her breath. "Good times." **

**Percy smiled absently. "They all didn't seems so good when your life was on the line. Cheating death can really put things into perspective." **

**Annabeth laughed some more at the joke. **

**Grover looked over at me. "So, how do you think today went?" He asked. I shied as the conversation spotlight turned to me.**

"**Uh.. good. I had fun."**

**Annabeth flipped her pony tail over her shoulder. "What was your favorite activity? I bet it was archery."**

**I forced a smile, trying to ignore the ache in my shoulders. "Yeah that was great. I think I could get the hang of a bow."**

**Annabeth looked at me expectantly. "You know, archery is one of Athena's children's strong points."**

"**And Apollo…" Grover added quietly. Annabeth gave him a dirty glance.**

"**I'm just saying, you could be one of us." She finished.**

"**I don't know, I could also see her as a daughter of Isis." Grover commented.**

"**Or Nike." Percy suggested. Annabeth looked over at him, eyebrows raised. Percy shrugged. **

**I chuckled a bit to add some levity to the heavy feeling the conversation was giving me. "It could be anything. No way to tell yet." I kept walking hoping the conversation would drop.**

**Grover matched my pace. The two others followed behind us.**

"**I wouldn't say that, I mean we know you aren't a child of Poseidon for sure." He blurted cheerfully. I stiffened.**

**Percy behind us cocked his head. "Why's that?"**

"**Gosh you should have been there Percy." Grover started excitedly. "We went to the stables, and when we tried to visit Black Jack, he totally freaked."**

**Percy frowned. "Black Jack? He's usually so gentle."**

**Grover shrugged. "I know, that's what I said. Still, he was up on his hind legs, rearing and braying and everything!"**

"**That's really strange…Was he alright after that?"**

**Grover shrugged. "I thought so, but you're the one who can talk to horses."**

**Percy frowned again. Annabeth nudged his arm. "I'm sure he's fine Percy. BlackJack just got the jitters at meeting someone new."**

**I glanced back and noticed Percy was looking at me. I got that same radar feeling Dionysus had given me. **

"**I'm not good with animals." I explained moodily. **

**Grover snorted. "So you're definitely not a Poseidon."**

"**I still say she's another Athenian." Annabeth recounted.**

**My feet started itching, like they wanted to run. I felt trapped **

**by all of the eyes and mouths and ears around me. All the questions about godly parents were like mosquitoes buzzing in my ears, biting any sort of flesh I left exposed. I needed to get away. **

"**I actually have to grab something from my cabin. I'll meet you at the pavilion later." I said, trying for an escape. The group nodded casually, not bothered by my leaving.I turned and walked away, then glancing back, I paused. The threesome laughed, sharing some joke together. They looked so normal. A group of three friends enjoying summer camp. I couldn't help but feel like an outsider. A fake name connected to a fake face. How could I imagine being a part of this. I didn't belong here, and never would.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello sorry I haven't wrote in a while. but here is the story please review!**_

**I made my way back to the Hermes Cabin. I didn't feel like going in and chancing an encounter with Chris or his girlfriend. I took the long way around and kept a path through the pines, up towards the bowl like hill that surrounded the camp. This side of the bowl was well forested, so although the trees made traveling a bit more difficult, I appreciated the hidden sort of feeling their foliage provided. **

**As I walked, my mind raced ahead of my leaden feet. The camp wasn't like I'd expected. What had made me think I could just be accepted here? How could a child of Hades like me be welcomed anywhere. The only thing that I had ever truly been a part of was H-E-Double Toothpicks. My plan was falling apart, and I had no way out of it.**

**I arrived at the top of the slope. The sun was dipping low in the horizon, splashing pink and orange over New York City. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I let myself fall against a nearby pine and sat crosslegged amid the roots. My fingernails thumbed a pine cone, tearing thorny petals from the main base in a pine scented game of she-loves-me-she-loves-me-not. **_**I-belong-here-I-belong-not… **_**I ended after five tries on a I-belong-not and threw the rest of the cone into the bushes. I buried my nose into my new camp sweatshirt Chiron had given me that morning. It smelled vaguely of strawberry fields and that certain smell that I had come to associate with the camp. It smelled unlike anything else I owned, so new, so bright and alive and like everything I had spent nine years longing for. But It seemed even when the wall of geographical location had been torn down, another one, just as thick and impenetrable had been thrown in my way.**

_**What If I just left?**_ **The thought came suddenly, like bulb being flicked on in my head. **_**What If I walked away from here and made another life for myself? **_ **I raised my head from my arm. **_**What if I went back to the life I left that day so many years ago? **_**My eyes lingered on the distant city. Skyscrapers gleamed orange and copper in the low sun. I knew how to fend for myself didn't I? I could start over, fresh, living as a teenage New Yorker, one amidst thousands. How hard could it be?**

**My mind began to race. The gleaming skyscrapers blurred with the pines surrounding me as I entered a daydream filled with wide sidewalks and city apartments. Everyday people somehow made a living out there, why couldn't I?**

**Early stars pricked the sky above me. Glittering white specks against the inky black blanket that faded to navy and a grey pink towards the other end of the sky. I watched as they winked above me. Lights in the city started to flicker on like white and red and amber fireflies that were fixed in one position. Two bright ones blinked on, like the lights of a fire, ruby red and sparkling. They caught my attention. They were so much brighter, and hotter in some way, and much much closer. I jerked back as I realized what was watching me from the shrubs. I knew those eyes. The scarlet pinpoints glared at me fixedly, as if laughing as it sensed my fear. **

******It was a hellhound. I could tell by the fiery glitter that seemed to make it's gaze burn right into my skin. The hound hadn't passed the camp border yet, but it was definitely very close to it. The lure for it's prey must have been stronger than the distractor spell. Hades was finally on my tail. If he had sent the dogs out to the camp, they must had only had one thing on their mind. Me. I was their prey. **


End file.
